


Hanabi

by fatrock



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Adult game protag, Adult!Rinka, Child!Chiba, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rinka might be OOC, Short One Shot, This ship needs more love, adoption au, kinda like Ayano's Theory of Happiness, sleep what's that?, tundere sniper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayami finds an abandoned child in an alleyway. What does she do, take him in of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanabi

**Author's Note:**

> Chiba + Hayami rinka - c h a h a y m i r k = hanabi

Rinka was walking around town, she had been depressed lately since her husband forced a divorce on her. It was almost Christmastime. Rinka sighed as she watched her breath become a small cloud. Sure, the divorce had left her half of the property, however it would feel stange without anyone this year. Rinka hated a places filled with silence, that's why she always walked to town. There was always the sound of car engines along with the busy people trying to get to work. Rinka liked that. Sometimes when walking, she'd encounter cats and feed them leftovers that she had with her. 

Today was completely different. Today, Rinka found a mysterious,young boy with his hair blocking his eyes who looked no older than 8 or 9. Rinka walked over to the boy. 

"Excuse me...", she said,"Are you lost?" 

The mysterious boy shook his head yes. He flinched slightely as Rinka walked closer to him. 

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you.", Rinks extended her hand out to the boy 

The boy took a nearby stick and wrote in to the ground,"That's what they all say..."

The boy put his head into his arms. 

"That's not true!",Rinka argued

The boy looked up in mild interest.

"I'll let you come live with me!", Rinka said keeping her arm out

'She sure is persistant.', the boy thought to himself

The boy grabbed her hand. 

"Do you have a name?",Rinka asked,"Mine's Rinka."

The boy nodded his head yes as he wrote his name, Chiba. 

"Chiba, what a nice name.", Rinka smiled  
______________________________________________________________________ 

Arriving back at Rinka's house astonished the boy. It also made the two hungry, so Rinka ordered a dinner for the two. When the Chiba saw ALL of the food choices, his mouth began to water from the sweet aromas' the food gave off. He ate like there was no tomorrow. Once they finished their meal, Chiba was shown to his room. Which too was huge. He now had a kingsized bed. Chiba could get used to this life.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Over the time, the two got to know more about each other. Chiba had lost his parents in a fire, that had been ignited by a burgluar, was the sole survivor. He doesn't show his eyes, because one of them is partly burnt, rendering him colorblind and the other completely blind. Lucky, Chiba was only colorblind to the color gray. He hated that he was colorblind to gray instead of red, how badly he wanted to forget the color of the fire, the blood of his parents, the color that almost killed him. However, Rinka taught him that red was the colors of heroes and love. Chiba doubted that he could get comfortable with people like Rinka, the fire made him lose trust in adults. ________________________________________________________________________

Several days later came Christmas! Rinka was glad to have found Chiba and so was he. Soon enough, Christmas passed and it became New Year's Eve. Chiba spoke more often with Rinka. That night they were watching the fireworks go off from the house roof. It was really pretty seeing the various colors explode, and spiral, and some even make pictures. It was the first time Chiba had seen them. The two spoke to each other while watching the fireworks. Rinka told the story of an orpaned child who she took in. Chiba told a story of a persistant divorced wife who wanted to take in an abandoned child.  
The two lived together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
